pokemetropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffs, Carporb
Jeffs is the capital city of the state of Carporb. It is a historic city found in 1851, which was used as a small military base to prevent Negroids from enslaving white women. However, after the Negroid expansion to St. Karl, Jeffs became a city which held the government of Carporb. Thanks to Jeffs Davis, Carporb became the first state near the south that was able to keep Negroids out more close to the borders, thus securing safety for white females. Although there is diversity in Jeffs today, Jeffs remains a very homogeneous city, and unlike most of Carporb, there are no slum dwellers in this city. Jeffs is a center of rapid technology, great healthcare, excellent education, and low crime. Jeffs is the only capital city in Enhofe that is considered suburban, which is most likely due to the fact that it is part of the St. Karl Metropolitan Area, and is right next to St. Karl. Demographics Jeffs white population in 1991 was 95%, today it's dropped to 86%. Crime Jeffs enjoys being a very safe city, with a crime rate less than 200 per 100,000 people. However, it's crime rate has increased compared to 1991, with it's crime rate being 40.4 per 100,000 people in 1991. Negroids commit 90% of all crimes in the city, whereas Mixed people commit 10% of all crimes. Age Structure Age of genders Poverty by ages Jeffs remains more expensive to live than Enhofe average, having a living index of 110.9, thus poverty is slightly higher compared to other cities with a median income almost $100,000 due to both affrimative action and a higher cost of living. However Jeffs poverty is still well below Enhofe average. All people living in poverty are white. Poverty by race Educational attainment for 25-65 Jeffs is a very educated city, with 95% of it's population who have attended a full 4 years of high school. 7/10 of it's residents have bachelor's degrees, and it has one of the highest percentage population with a professional's degree, with almost 45% of it's population having professional's degrees. However, since Jeffs barely won conservative in the 2008 election, whites are still treated worse than minorities, thus they are forced to pay a lot of money to minorities. Unemployment for 25-65 Jeffs unemployment is significantly lower than Enhofe average. However whites are still treated poorly compared to minorities, and are discriminated against, especially white females from the ages of 5-24. Employment for 15-24 The amount of people who work at the ages of 15-24 is higher than Enhofe average. This is one of the best ways to contribute to a very strong economy in Jeffs. Employment for 65 and older The amount of seniors working in Jeffs is significantly lower than Enhofe average. Income & Taxes An average mixed person in Jeffs is much more violent and less hardworking compared to mixed in all other parts of Enhofe, who even then do very poorly in school. Despite making over $102,988 median income, whites must pay almost 40% of their income compared to 20% in conservative cities to minorities through affrimative action. Jeffs is considered relatively uneven to whites, despite the fact that whites built it from scratch. However, whites are still the most successful and hardworking ones. The amount of tax you pay in Jeffs is higher than that of Enhofe average. The amount of tax you pay after you something is 7%. Healthcare There is 4 hospitals in Jeffs, leading to 7.05 hospitals per 100,000 people, the highest of any cities in Enhofe. Jeffs is one of the only cities who actually give jobs to doctors and surgeons who have professional degrees, which is almost entirely whites. Thus because of this, Jeffs healthcare system is extremely successful, and almost everyone in Jeffs is benefited, as it's still a conservative city. Obesity for those 25 and older Despite having an obesity rate higher than most other cities with a very high income, Jeffs still remains a very healthy city with less obese people than both Carporb and Enhofe as a whole. Children and teenager obesity Jeffs child and teenage obesity rate is significantly below Enhofe and Carporb average.